Dangerous Animals
by She's Thunderstorms
Summary: Tired of his sadistic smile and those disturbing eyes, I asked him to stay away from me. Everybody had warned me how easy was to turn into one of Edward Cullen's tramps. But nobody warned me how easy was falling into his arms. Darkward. Translation. AU


**Disclaimer:** I own… well, nothing actually. Not even the title, because that it's an Arctic Monkeys song —a great one, actually.

…

**Dangerous Animals**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

**Chapter I:**

**_Makes my head pirouette, more than I'd be willing to confess._**

I had a weird, bad feeling about that school. A simple institute of a mundane town was sending me shivers, and I was really starting to feel paranoid. Actually, when the first periods had come and passed, I started to repeat to myself that I should leave all my prejudices and my complaints about Forks aside. Apart from being the shinny new toy in a place where things seemed pretty monotone and boring, everybody had been kind with me and most of them didn't seem to be the kind of guys who were faking. I had met a lot of them at my old school and recognized them easily. Even Jessica Stanley, who looked like the most superficial of the group, just loved talking and standing out but didn't have bad intentions. They were kind students.

"Somebody should forbid people to have that excess of make up," murmured Stanley, looking with spite at an stunning blonde.

"Who is she?"

"Rosalie Hale,' she answered, and the note of envy in her voice was evident.

But who couldn't have a bit of jealousy toward that gorgeous girl?

"She and all her stepbrothers are… perfect"

The girl proceeded to tell me the story of the Cullens and the Hales, in front of the attentive ears of Angela Weber, who was supporting her comments with soft assents. It seemed that those guys were the adopted sons of one of the most important doctors in Forks and they has a dazzling aspect, surreally perfect. However, the strangest thing about them was the fact that they were dating among themselves and they looked like they were very reticent to the contact with other people. I proved all that by myself when I saw four incredible guys, sitting at one of the tables of the corner, while we were carrying our lunch and sitting a meters away from them.

"Didn't you tell me they were five?" I asked, staring at the pale faces of the couples.

"Oh, yes, but Edward Cullen…"

The voice of Jessica got lower progressively while her eyes stared at the entrance of the cafeteria just behind my back. I turned my head just to see a tall guy moving in a rhythmic way. Walking like a professional actor with the grace of an angel, the boy was going through the cafeteria like it belonged to him, attracting looks and murmurs behind his back. With that careless way of walking and with an expression full of self-confidence, he took his place with his group and he sat back on his chair unworried. His hand went up to his messy hair, leaving it more rebel and disheveled than it was before.

A snap took me back to reality. Jessica and Angela were staring at me with disapprove.

"Don't ever think about it."

I looked at Jessica with my eyes half closed.

"What?"

"Edward Cullen, don't even dream about it." she answered with a murmur. "He is dangerous".

I raised one eyebrow and I looked back at the guy, who had a crooked smile on his pale face, while his eyes were fixed on the roof, making that his tangled bronze hair shine under the pearly light that get in through the window. With that grimace, he looked like one of those arrogant womanizer kids, but I didn't think that he could be catalogued as dangerous. Although, too tell the truth, in the short period of time I had talked to Jessica, I had realized that she could be slightly exaggerated.

"There are some… rumors." my partner explained ,whispering. "People say he is a stalker… it's kind of scary, if you ask me."

"But… didn't you try to make advances with him?" Angela asked delicately.

"No. He's extremely convincing, that's the problem. Once he decides that you're his objective, there's no return. As I told you, he's charmingly dangerous".

I turned back again to see Edward Cullen, who was still with that pedantic smile. However, when the face of that guy turned and his eyes fixed on mine, I started to understand the meaning of the forbidden. Those caramel gems had an implicit ferocity that gave me gooseflesh. He wasn't wearing that mocking smile any more, but he was looking at me with contained fury, with an unexplainable fierce. His pale skin and the deep circles under his eyes made him look a bit gloomier, if that was possible, and, in spite of his beauty, he looked like he was taken out of some horror story. It was pretty disturbing, to be honest.

I forced myself to look away.

Staying away from Edward Cullen didn't seem a hard work to do, taking in account that there were a lot of people in the institute and that I had already had a little group consolidated after many days of attendance, and they didn't seem to get on well with that mysterious boy. Luckily, I was a realist and I knew that guys like Cullen looked for stunning girls, and that nickname was really far away from my personal valuation. I had traveled to Forks to have a quiet life with my dad; keeping away from problems was the first step to accomplish that objective and, at that school, Edward Cullen apparently was synonym of problems.

However, bragging about my good luck had never been possible for me. Not even the change of scene, town or life would be enough to change particularities of myself. While I was coming into the Biology class stumbling, I remembered that my clumsiness and my bad luck were still there, especially when my eyes meet again with those two gems that look like they had been made of topaz.

The professor pointed me the available place next to Edward Cullen and my world was reduced to that little seat that was waiting for me. The guy smiled again with self-satisfaction; that kind of smile that made me wanted to punch him and ask him what was the fucking problem with him. However, holding back my fury and my instincts, I sat in my place reluctantly, as far away from that magnificent and peculiarly annoying specimen as I could. I drew up in my mind the idea of paying attention to the class and ignoring him, and I really thought it would work passed some minutes. Of course, when a velvety whisper full of arrogance caressed my ear, I knew that my plan went up the creek.

"Bella Swan, right?"

A shiver went down my spine, and I didn't bother turning my face to him just for the simple fact of feeling his closed presence. I didn't want to see his eyes again, his smile or his audacity. I nodded in response to his question, trying to get the conviction to think about him just as another annoying high school kid. Even when each of my neurons was shouting me the opposite thing, I tried to cope with him just as a simple stumbling block.

"And you are the daughter of Chief Swan, aren't you?"

The security and the cadence of his voice made me turn slowly, only to look sideways at him. He was still smiling in that staggering way, making his face the perfect match to that arrogant seduction that filtered in his voice when he spoke. I just nodded once, without saying a word, what seemed to amuse him more. While the corner of his mouth raised progressive and subtly, I decided I had to set my attention on the class again. Edward Cullen's eyes were authentically hypnotizing.

When it was exactly the time to go out of the classroom, I shot out of there, like the chair was burning in the same flames that I felt inside me. Edward Cullen wasn't just a disturbing character, but he also had some dangerous charming. While I was walking to the administrative offices of the school, I started to find the meaning of Jessica's words on my first day there. That guy was a nasty piece of work.

The same blonde and middle-aged woman that had helped me the first day of classes was behind her desk, surrounded by paper sheets and typing something on the computer. It was already time to go home, so nobody was into the little office and I was able to go forward fast. I cleared my throat to take the woman's attention, already taken a desperate decision to my new and uncomfortable problem with name and surname.

"Hello," I started, hesitant, "I'm here to change a class".

"That would be hard, taking in account that all the classes are full," she replied, watching me carefully. "Which class do you want to change?"

"Biology, I want to leave it" I exteriorized, desperately. "It must be something open… Physics? Biochemistry?"

"No, every class is full." she repeated, raising her eyebrows. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in Biology"

I moan quietly.

"Fine, I'll just… have to endure it"

I went out of there, absolutely upset, with outside's wind hitting my face and a soft layer of rain. I focused in closing the zip of my coat, while I was surrounding the school building just not to get so wet. Before I could even turn into the corner to reach the parking lot, I was pushed and my back hit the wall. After I let out a stifled scream, mixed with a moan of pain, I raised my head. The topaz-colored look of Edward gave off that usual arrogance, while he was staring at my face carefully, on a way that made me blush. He smiled and got closer, and I felt the tip of his nose against my cheek, which seemed to be on fire just because of that simple contact. His skin was cold and wet, making a clear contrast whit mine.

"Have I been a bad Biology partner?" he asked, tracing with his nose the outlining of my face.

I shuddered, while I was analyzing his words cautiously. He couldn't know my plans, could him?

"Why don't you want to stay with me?" he asked next to my skin. "We could be great partners. I mean… great".

"Stay away from me" I ordered, with scant conviction.

He simply laugh; it was a clinking and melodious sound, but incredibly scary. In an extremely fast and sudden movement, Edward took me by both arms and pressed me against the wall, making a painful pressure on my skin. His face went closer to mine and his cold breath made a perfect combination with his glacial eyes, which seemed to be darker and more terrifying. All trace of caramel brightness had run out of them. His lips made of marble were tensed into a thin and straight line, at a short distance of mine, which felt dry and trembling.

"Let me tell you something, Isabella" he whispered, enrapturing me with his scent: "I always get what I want. It doesn't matter how much you fight against it; you're not the exception to the rule".

Edward Cullen walked away striding, without losing his grace and good appearance. I felt tiny; a little and scared lamb that was trying to run away from the claws of a hungry lion, confident of catching his prey. My previous ideas started to be questioned immediately, without being able to order my feet to move, without being able to get apart from the wall. Edward wasn't another annoying seventeen-years-old kid, he wasn't just another charming guy and full of self-respect. No, there was something more. It was easy to see it in his eyes, in his voice and his threatening beauty.

My way home was a fight to control the steering wheel and my nerves, avoiding the wet and desolated paths of the town of Forks. My minivan was old and its velocity was under the average of all the common vehicles, but it was a blessing, because my uncertainty could have been a dangerous factor at the time of pressing deeper the accelerator. I just put some music and tried to calm myself, thinking that the next morning everything would be alright; the thing would take their course and Edward Cullen would be another high school student who liked to hound girls in the corridors.

What a wonderful parallel universe!

My father's house was placed near the woods, surrounded by the characteristic green and wet Forks' scene. I parked my minivan near the front door and I went down, not even worried about avoiding the rain; I was already completely soaked, frozen and with a huge desire of taking all that clothes off and getting into the shower. I only wanted the water to take away all my problems. I needed something to.

I looked for my keys and opened the door with heaviness, getting then into the heat of my house. After leaving all my things spread over the hall, I went to the living room and then to the kitchen, looking for any sign that pointed that my father was already back from work. On the contrary, the only evidence I found were some newspapers on the table, all with similar headlines referred to animals' attacks over the town, which were repeating with an amazing periodicity. I remembered that because my father had been talking a lot about it; it was the cause of his extra hours and his little time to rest. There was a huge alarm between all the residents of Forks and the local cops had to stand guard all the time, especially because they were unaware of the exact specie that was causing so many accidents and deaths.

Being alone and quiet at home, I decided it was a good moment to take a bath and remove a bit of all that tension that I was carrying in my body; forgetting of all the events of the day and just reduce the universe to the space occupied for my shower. The warm water, the steam around me, the peaceful sound of the water… yes, I was definitely better that way.

I was all peace into the mist of my bathroom, until a loud sound startled me. Terrified, I drew the curtain just a little bit and looked around, without seeing anything weird. However, suddenly the half-opened door of the bathroom closed hardly. With the pulse slightly unstable, I took a towel and put it around my body, trying to keep calm. Forks was a rainy, windy town and I was damn paranoid. Everything was fine.

I went into my room, still with a feeling of caution in every single step and turning my head occasionally. The windows were closed and big raindrops steamed up the crystal. I get close to it and, even at centimeters of distance, it was hard to see to the outside. My minivan was still in its place and everything looked as calm as always. Of course, that didn't make things better, but a little more disturbing. Forks was so peaceful that sometimes it frightened a little bit. The eternal grey color of the sky didn't make the panorama look nicer either. It was like we always find in a point between day and night. A weird twilight with no sun.

Losing myself into my thoughts was really counterproductive when I felt two hands on my waist and my heart almost run out of my chest. I didn't have to make and effort to turn around, because a force someone else's strength did it for me, and I ended up with my back against the windowsill. Again the same eyes, the same lips, the same face… the same fierce. If my heart was already agitated, seeing the sadistic face of Edward Cullen didn't help at all. Mi legs answered to the dread becoming loose and useless and, if it hadn't been because of his grip on my waist, I possibly would have ended down on my knees on the floor.

"W-w-what… what…?"

"If what you want to know," he whispered incredibly close to my face, his hair dripping over my skin, "is what I'm doing here, I think there is and obvious response and, at the same time, very unpredictable."

I didn't understand, and I didn't want to either. He was still looking at me in that strange way, full of a double meaning, one I wasn't able to understand fully. His eyes were as dark as the night and it wasn't any trace of that warm and bright color that he had on our first meeting. Those jet black eyes were the ones that looked at me from head to toe with a lustful gaze, almost morbid. The wings of his nose dilated and he closed momentarily his eyelids, sticking his body closer to mine and sending a shudder to each of my nerve endings. I was next to mental and physic collapse.

"You smell so much better this way," he murmured with hoarse voice, "and, definitely, you look so much better this way"."

His mouth danced around mine, keeping me on tenterhooks for long and tortuous seconds. I had that certain need to get away from him, but I didn't have the strength to move away from there. And I wasn't talking about physical strength only. A part of me actually wanted to stay there, looking for his lips and feeling his strong hands on my waist. It was intoxicatingly dangerous and attractive.

"My father… my father could arrive soon," I whispered, and I felt my own breath against his skin.

He closed his eyes, with the same sadistic smile appearing on his lips slowly.

"Let's say that I'd given Chief Swan some extra work in the woods."

I frowned while his black eyes stared at me again.

"A-are you talking about the a-animal's attacks?" I stammered incoherently.

"There are lots of dangerous animals in Forks, Isabella" he assured, the corner of his mouth going up, "and I think it's not presumptuous for me to say that you've got in front of you the most dangerous one".

He bent over and ended with the distance between his mouth and mine, pressing my body against the wall. I felt his arms surrounding my waist hardly and his lips moving insistently against mines, in a soft and tortuous way. There was no way of getting him apart from me, mainly because I didn't want to. I knew that his advertence hadn't been mere arrogance; he was dangerous, but really hard to let go. Everybody had warned me how easy it was to turn into one of Edward Cullen's tramps.

But nobody warned me how easy was falling into his arms.

His mouth went through my neck, and I started to feel how the room spun vertiginously. I tried to hold myself with his arms, trying to get something to lean on, but that only made it worst. Edward took me by the tights and he managed to raise me, forcing my legs to tangle up around his waist. Every part of my body get on fire when he brushed it, every neuron of my brain was losing it ability as his lips went through my collarbone, on easy access, taking into account that only a towel was covering my body. It was hypnotizing, beyond my control.

He lift me up like I was a simple feather and, from a second to another, I found myself on the bed, with him laying over my body and repeating with his lips the same road that he had made before. It was fire and ice, it was forbidden and addictive, it was craziness and curious morbidity. I just was a witness to the disconnection of my mind, of my body staying voluntarily to his mercy. I let myself go, while I felt his weight moving over me, his mouth discovering every inch of my skin.

"Tell me that you want me," he asked, pressing my arms so hard that it hurt.

"I want you," I replied like an automaton.

His face hid in the hollow of my collarbone, while he was breathing erratically. Then, letting myself to his wishes, I felt his sharpened teeth in my neck, proclaiming me as his. The hurtful pleasure of his mouth sucking my neck, of the blood welling up from his lips and staining his pale neck pierced me deeply. I moan bloodcurdlingly, filling the room with the sound, while his hands made the way from my waist to my shoulders to hold me back. He kissed me again and I felt the metallic taste on my mouth when his tongue went beyond my lips with a fierce caress. His hands were touching my skin incessantly, like he was trying to get something more, like he was trying to push my desire and my need to unsuspected limits. He was surreal and maddening. Edward Cullen was like heroin: harmful, dangerous and horrifyingly addictive.

"You won't remember anything of this tomorrow," he mumbled, with that arrogant smile of him, while his mouth was enjoying with the warm liquid that was gushing out of my neck, "but let me tell you something: you've got the most exquisite blood I've ever tried in my life, Isabella".

My last memory of him was like that, with his mouth all red, as well as his bright eyes. He gave a last kiss in the lips and, without allowing me to satisfy the hunger I had for him, he stood up. From a moment to another, he get lost in the dark and disappeared, while I was drowning slowly into unconscious.

The memory of that demon of the night, however, would always stayed with me.

The most dangerous animal, the most persuasive and attractive one I had ever met.

Did he really think that forgetting him would be that easy?

…

**Hello everyone. Let's be honest, I'm the one who is writing the author notes just for being the real author, but the truth it's that Cindy was the one who did the translation and I barely helped her with some parts. Also I have to thank the-vampire-act for such a fast work as a beta. Thank you, really!**

**This story won the third place in the Darkward Fanfic Contest of the Spanish fandom, so I decided to translate it —or, well, C did haha. It started as a one-shot, but it ended up with three more chapters, turning in some kind of alternative start of Twilight. I'd like you to let me know if you want me to keep on translating the story or not, please. **

**The story also has a cover that I'll upload on the profile page, in case you want to take a look at it. **

**Thanks ****for reading, double thanks for reviewing. I'm really excited about this little proyect.**

**Read you soon!**


End file.
